1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a gear shift apparatus of a manual transmission, and more particularly to the gear shift apparatus provided with an improved means for preventing the vibration of a manually operated shift lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that a gear shift apparatus for a gear type manual transmission is provided with a means for preventing the vibration of a shift lever which is operated by a driver. The vibration preventing means, for example, consists of an annular support member by which a ball fulcrum formed at the lower end of the shift lever is pivotally supported. The annular support member is biased by a spring in order to keep shift lever in suspension. However, such a device has mainly encountered the serious problem that the upward and downward movements of the ball fulcrum is restricted to a small extent. This unavoidably limits the upward and downward movements of the shift lever, thereby exhibiting degraded vibration noise preventing effect.